Nalu: Legend of the Dragonborn
by AyaAkashiya
Summary: This is the mighty tale of how the dragon-born passed on his legend about the indestructable love he had with one very special, gorgeous human being that holds the flaming key to his heart and the journey he faces along with her, together forever. Ok so I'm kinda bad at summaries SO WHAT! Screw the summaries lets get the Nalu on!


Chapter 1: Legend of the Dragonslayer

Rain poured from the sobbing, black clouds above. The earth roaring with a feverish rage, the planet's plates collided with one another, shaking the world to it's burning core. The loud yells of the guards on their horses commanded their men to push on with no delay. Blood, sweat and tears were not tolerated what so ever. The frightened screeches of the horses they failed to control were nothing compared to the chilling plunder of the earth's tears crashing upon the cobblestone roads. The squeaky screws of the wheels and the dampened, blistered wood of the wagon was excruciating for drenched prisoner's aboard, nothing but the protection of their rags to cover their pale, blue skin.

"HEAVE IT OUT MEN! THE HEADSMAN CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY!" A horrid cry yelled angrily, droplets fell from his brow as rain continued showering him. He urged his soldiers to push the wagon out of the black mud in random puddles about the length of the road. Miserable guards pushed with all their remaining strength as their authority screeched in their ears about how worthless and helpless they could possibly be. Snarls and pants rang through the prisoners' ears, when the wagon became loose the bumpy ride only continued. One captured man in particular slouched his masculine shoulders forward as he tasted the foul bile rising up his throat throughout the recesses of his mouth. The cold touch of his sweat and water coated his brow in tiny individual droplets. He placed his hands in his lap, bound together by the rusty magic preventing grasp of his chains.

"Are you alright lad?" The friendly voice asked in a quiet murmur. Several strands of salmon tresses stuck to his forehead as the struggling boy squeezed his eyes shut, as if he thought it could prevent him from vomiting. His eyes opened to reveal a dark onyx orbs that sparkled with a nauseating glint as his head lifted slightly. His mouth open slightly letting out a few painful huffs before replying.

"This form of transportation doesn't exactly do wonders for my gut..." He mumbled, a strained look making its way to his face as he felt the aching rumble of his queasy stomach. Observing the bound man next to him was only momentarily. Taking a quick glance before hanging his head once more, he notice his glowing, pale blue eyes held some sense of concern as his drenched blonde hair fell over his eyes slightly.

"I'm pretty sure we're gonna be arriving soon, lad." Hang in there. He informed quietly, taking a few glances at the bastards on horses before bring his own face a tad closer to the hanging head of the nauseated boy next to him. The the boy squirmed in place as more pants seemed to have slipped from his mouth.

"Did you not hear that guy, they deem to kill us." He shrugged. "I don't think it really matters when we arrive, we'll either most likely be dead... or tortured for that matter." The unusual colored haired boy stated, his voice ringing with obvious irritation.

"Where are you from boy?" Asked the curious prisoner. His eyes flashing with anxiousness. Throwing his head back and taking a long, deep shaky breath the muscular male replied with a guttural groan.

"Magnolia!" He rasped, his eyes narrowing in frustration as he glared at his stomach with resentment. A low chuckle erupted beside him, he snapped his head to the side to see an amused expression upon the stranger's dirt covered features. What's so humorous? Said the annoyed mage.

"Nothing, Nothing." "I just find it funny how your stomach could be such a pain." He snickered, bright white teeth flashing in a amused grin. Rolling his eyes, the salmon-haired man failed to restrain himself from moving to much from being too uncomfortable. The ride was a good, time-wasting pain, when they arrived through the tall gates of Hargeon, surrounded by the towering walls of sharp edged wood, villagers watched silently from their patios to witness the excitement of the upcoming execution.

"Wow, haven't been here in ages.. I used to steal the pastries from the bakery here." Said one of the random prisoners sitting in the wagon with them. The pinkette looked around in awe, the beautiful architecture of the small town was flawless even during the blistering touch of the storm's bony fingers. Satin blue blossoms scattered about everywhere, they were almost as beautiful as the girl he left behind in Magnolia awaiting the return he knew would never come. He missed the cheerfulness in her beautiful, deep blue eyes framed with her dark, thick, entrancing lashes that batted playfully. The softness of her silky silver hair that barely reached the top of her smooth shoulders. His eyes gazed off into the black sky as he lost himself in the memory of her beauty, until a rude abrupt stop sent him tipping to the side violently, nudging another's man shoulder.

The wagon's driver jumped down, freshly splattered mud clang to his boots as he walked over to the awaiting Captain and her assigned assistant. Captain, I brought them, they're at your disposal, Ma'am. He said respectfully, her hazel eyed danced with ignorance as she smirked at the exhausted criminals awaiting their doom on the wagon.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

My nausea slowly subsided as the wagon came to a complete stop. My eyes never leaving the armored woman whispering shit in her colleague's ear. I grimaced at her cocky excuse of a grin as she motioned her archers to be well aware and alert in case of any attempted escapes. Her hazel irises found my dark spiteful ones, her smile only broadening when she met my gaze of hatred.

"Sting Eucliffe!" The scrawny soldier called, motioning the bound blonde to him. I watched my newly aquired aquaintance calmly walk over, a friendly glance flashed my way as he continued his march to the line. I my clenched fists in anger, I made a promise to come home to my woman and I'm damn well not gonna break it. "Natsu Dragneel!" My eyes rose at the call of my name hesitantly, I trudged my way towards the line, but being stopped by that bitch of a captain before I could reach it.

"What's young man like you doing on an execution list?" She asked sensually, her warm breath caressing my ear. I simply snarled at the question, trying desperately hard not to punch her in the throat. My eyes found her arrogant being, she flipped her long, light brown hair to the side, placing her hands on her waist, expecting an answer.

"Who wants to know?..." I replied casually, an expressionless look plastered to my symmetrical features. I watched her hiss in disgust as she simply ignored my blunt responce as she stepped towards the headsman.

"I want him to be the first to die." She said with a wicked smirk on her face, A finger pointed straight towards me. My eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched with obvious malice. Boy was she on the road to a good ass woopin. I glanced at the large man dressed in executioner apparel before taking slow steps toward the the rotten stump.

I heard a loud snort, I could only assume that was from that dumbass captain, As i stood before the stump. Staring at the traces of fresh blood splattered upon it's bark, I was slammed down on it, my face turning to look at the headsman who lifted his large axe in the air, I shut my eyes in terrified anticipation awaiting the dreadful touch of silver on the back of my sweating neck.

"What the FUCK is that!?" My eyes shot open, there only yards away from me was the black scaly snout of a... DRAGON!? My eyes widened at the sight, I didn't know whether to be thrilled or terrified, Now i'm not saying I'm completely useless without my magic, but the strong scent lingering around that stranger of a dragon was more then just intimidating. A loud earthshaking roar, sent a peircing ring through my ears as my vision became blurry from the mighty thu'um of the towering reptile.

Regaining my hearing and vision, I stumbled away, my legs shaking from the excitement, and sprinted towards the stone tower only a few feet away to find shelter until I was completely aware of all my surroundings. My spiky pink twindles fell over my frightened eyed as I tripped inaide the safety of the moss covered structure.

Slamming the door close, I could hear the desperate shouts of the villagers, soldiers and children that were being destroyed, my back leaned against the door in exhaustion, I felt the wood against the back of my head as I tiltef my chin upward panting heavily from all the overwhelming eventd occuring. I turned around to be met by a few people that were tending to an injured woman. As much as my heart yearned to ask about her well-being I had one goal, and one goal only. To return home to my fiance, Lisanna Strauss.

My gaze snapped to the stone staircase leading up the tower, with no time to loose I bolted up without even the slightest clue what would happen next. Before I could reach the top, a huge crash of stone and concrete was sent flying as the black dova smashed itms enormous face through the rubble with no struggle at all. I ducked as he spewed his raging flames that were ignited deep within his stomach. When the smoke cleared he flew off in another direction as I jumped out of the huge hole he had created.

"Natsu over here!" A familiar voice cried, my onyx eyes met blue ones none other then Sting Eucliffe stoof there as his lightning magic materialized in his palms. I sprinted towards him as he urged a child and his father to keep close to him. Walking behind me he zapped my cuffs of with ease letting my hands become loose. Swinging them around a bit, rolling my muscular soldiers he left the father and child in the safety of nearby shelter as both him and I bolted towards the gates of Hargeon.

"Come on Natsu we're almost there!" He yelled happily, both of us bookin it, I turned my head back, the horror of women and children being burnt to the crisp, When I was about to snap my head back to look forward I caught a glimpse of golden beauty that made me stop completely in awe, holding a child in her scathed arms, I watched the struggle on her frightened angelic... gorgeous features only become more petrified as she turned her back to the flying stone rubble coming their way to protect the child. Instinct took over me as I sprintef towards the woman and child with determinated scooping them both up in my arms before the flying debris could touch them.

"Natsu what are you doing!?" Sting called from the gate, I looked his way before my gaze looked down at the fainted beauty sleeping in my arms along with the crying child in her limp limbs, hidding its face in the crook of her neck. I don't know how to explain the perfection that was passed out before me. I was captivated... her closed eyes were hidded under the long thick lashes, the rosiness of her cheeks and the pink plumpness of her slightly opened lips. Oh her lips... so desirable.. and the golden hue of her long wavy hair that reached the bottom of her curvaceous bum it was in much conparison if the brightly shining sun.

"NATSU WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" The loud growl of my allie snapped me out of my captivated state as I blinked several times tryin to get a grip on the situation. I began running towards Sting who waited patiently and when we met up both of us set off for Magnolia which was only a few miles away coincidently.

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Making my way down the busy tode of Hargeon, I approached one of the most recommended pastry shops to pick up a basket of sweet rolls to take home to my father. My eyes brightened when I faced the delicious display of the Hargeon delicacy displayed at the window of the bakery. I visibly licked my soft lips as I could practically tasted the sweetness of the home made frosting that was carefully drizzled on the freshly baked treat.

Stepping into the bakery, the lady that owned the shop smiled happily to be greeted by my presence like every Sunday I would visit her and pick up my weekly batch. She was a portely lass, her long auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun held together by her own braided strands. Patting the flour off of her dirty apron, she turned to pick up a basket of freshly made sweet rolls awaiting to be eaten.

"Thank you Nina!" My father will appreciate these! I said happily, resting the basket at the crease of my bending elbow. Reaching into my corsette to pull out her payment that she of course refused to accept...

"Oh no Miss Heartfilia!" Those are on the house! Now be off with ya! She said waving her hand in front of her in dismissal. I giggled and insisted that she'd take it but I was met by her back that was stubbornly turned to me.

"Oh Fine, you win this time, thank you again Nina!" I thanked, smiling brightly. "Ill see you next Sunday!" I waved goodbye, adjusting my long blonde hair that was curled to perfection, swiftly tossing it to the side of my shoulder. My chocolate eyes stared at the gaping men looking up at that... DRAGON!? My orbs widened almost immediatly in fear, dropping my basket to the ground as I stumbled backwards, my hand smacked over my mouth as I gasped in shock.

As I was about to run away, I fell on my ass by the earth shaking roar of the firebreathing dragon that glared at the men with hateful, crimson eyes that were narrowed with threat. I shakily got to my feet, gasping as I saw a young child wandering the streets, tears running down his swollen cheeks as he desperately wailed for his mother. With great speed, I ran towards the child scooping him up into my arms turning my body to the side as I adjusted him on my hip, my eyes only widened more as a flying object was soaring right towards us, squeezing my eyes shut with a few rogue tears slipping through the seams of my eye lids I waited for the powerful smack of the flying rock.

My breath hitched in my throat as I was scooped up by... muscular arms? Now really getting a good look at my rescuer, I felt my body going limp with shock, the last thing I saw was the blur of pink before I completely blacked out into a lonesome void of darkness.

**So tell me how ya guys like it! The idea was perty cool! I mean skyrim and Fairy Tail mixed together!? THATS AWESOME! Fairy Tail Disclaimer: All characters featured in this story all belong to Hiro Mashima. Skyrim Disclaimer: The storyline I'm editing with my own ideas belongs to bethseda productions! REVIEW! ITS ONLY GONNA GET BETTA! Now I know right now its Nali (which I despise BUT dont worry its tots Nalu) :D**


End file.
